


Arrival

by laraF



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, Ficlet, Like, M/M, Mentions of the Hale fire, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, instead, katatonia, listening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraF/pseuds/laraF
Summary: Peter will never recover from the death of his family on his own. He’s lucky he has Stiles on his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Made for fun (?) not money.  
> Prompt: Fullmoon Ficlet #202 - responsible

 

 

Raindrops crawled down their way on his face. Even the sudden rainstorm couldn’t wash out the smell of burning flesh, of the ashes of his past from his oversensitive nose.

  
His throat ached from the ghosts of hoarse shouting. His ears were ringing. Talia’s howl reverberated through his veins; pulsing desperately like a dying man’s heart.

  
Sometimes the world seemed cruel.

  
Sometimes he felt like he never woke up.

  
He couldn’t tear his gaze away from his _new_ _home_.

  
He didn’t even notice the slight tremors ruining his posture. Somewhere in the background their True Alpha was half-heartedly bickering with Derek again. He gripped a nearby tree.  _How could his nephew live together with the crushing weight of guilt? Of being responsible?_

  
“Peter?” a sweet voice shot through the bitter fog of pain clouding his mind. Hazel eyes looked up at him knowingly. The meaning of his life.

  
“Welcome home.”

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by!  
> xoxo


End file.
